star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
PAIL Marines
The PAIL Marines are the main infantry force of the People's Army of Independent Liberation. While the more deadly Liberty Commandos are responsible for PAIL's most important operations, the PAIL Marines form the essential backbone of the rebel army, providing base security and supporting the commandos the in their daring raids. Origin After the failure of the first rebellion in the UHA Civil War, surviving commanders of moderate, secular groups deviated from the religious terrorists of the first rebels. These commanders went into hiding, slowly rebuilding their forces. The People's Army of Independent Liberation was formed shortly thereafter to eventually mount a second rebellion against the United Human Alliance. To give the new rebellion a technological edge, PAIL blackmailed top Alliance scientists into developing advanced weapons for them. Alliance scientists who refused to comply were kidnapped, and replaced by illegally-created clones. Weapons that could not be acquired in this manner were stolen. Eventually PAIL had expanded enough to form ten Marine divisions and four Liberty Commando divisions. The latter unit was equipped with the advanced Knight suit, the crown jewel of the PAIL arsenal. The Marines were given more readily available and less-sophisticated Hydra suits, which could be mass-produced and were valued for their speed. Cargo ships were purchased covertly or donated by sympathetic organizations, and up-gunned for combat. Advanced fighter jets were also developed, as well as a new stealth interceptor which was faster than Alliance equivalents. The rebels created such an effective deception strategy, that the Alliance never learned of the covert arm shipments, nor that advanced technologies had even been created at all. The only sign that their technology was being stolen and tampered with were the countless delays in weapon development for the Alliance military. The Marines and their commando counterparts had yet to see action as the human war with the aliens began. That changed when a joint Delta Force-GIGN task force raided a commando warehouse in New France on UBW-594244. Large amounts of information regarding the rebel's covert arm shipments and blackmailing operations were revealed to the UHA. History In retaliation for being discovered, PAIL deployed the rebel commandos to Trinity City to destroy the Alliance army sent there to combat the aliens. The Marines played a crucial role in supporting the commando attack. Utilizing advanced weaponry and fake chemical weapons, the rebels caused massive anarchy in the city and disrupted the army's efforts to repel an alien attack. PAIL simultaneously deployed its entire air force on UBW along with the remaining commando divisions, in an all-or-nothing attack on the Alliance Navy's Flotilla 14. The objective was to capture warships for the rebels, who at the time had no standing navy, save for a few cargo ships. While the rebels had limited success in Trinity City and lost half their commandos on the ground, the commandos attacking Flotilla 14 were able to seize the Alliance cruiser Fair Winds, in return sustaining moderate losses to their air force. Several Marines were later killed when the 901st SS launched an operation to retrieve the Alliance crew on the cruiser, as well as the scuttle the ship. While the cruiser was effectively destroyed in the resulting coup de grace, the scorched hull landed in the Central Ocean and was flown back to PAIL headquarters by their cargo ships for repairs and overhaul. Category:Organization Category:Rise Category:Villain